Knb Story - Part 25
by envy101chick
Summary: Next part finally uploaded from quizilla account.


RECAP:

You: "I….misjudged you. I thought you were different from them but it turns out Kise-kun was right."

Kagami: "What?"

You slowly raised your head and stared at Kagami.

You: "You said you wanted to beat the Generation of Miracles but in the end you're just thinking like them."

Kagami and you stared at each other and after a minute of silence, you looked away, a pained expression on your face as you turned to Riko.

You: "Riko-senpai, I'm sorry but I refuse to watch such a pathetic game."

Riko: "Huh? Wa–{Name}-chan?!"

Grabbing your things, you slowly walked away but before you could take another step someone grabbed your wrist, stopping you.

(Your Pov)

You signed inwardly, as you slowly turned to face the figure that had grabbed you, eyes widening at who it was.

You: "K-kuroko-kun? What do you think you're doing?"

Kuroko: "Stopping you"

You frowned at his answer and spared a glance at his hand, which frustratingly was still around your wrist.

You: "Let me go"

Kuroko shook his head, "No"

You narrowed your eyes dangerously at him as he gripped your hand tighter.

You: "I'm warning you, Kuroko"

Kuroko: "….."

Annoyed at Kuroko's stubbornness you brought your other hand to slap him when he said something unexpected.

Kuroko: "Are you going to run away again?"

Immediately your hand stopped, just inches away from his face, as you stared at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

Unable to say anything since it was true, you slowly lowered your arm and stared at the ground in silence.

Taking your sudden silence as a signal that you weren't going to leave anymore, Kuroko slowly let go of your wrist and walked to Kagami.

(No One's Pov)

Kuroko: "Kagami-kun, apologize to {Name}-chan"

Kagami: "Huh?"

Kuroko: "It's your fault that she's so upset. Take responsibility"

Just as Kagami was about to open his mouth to protest, Kuroko interrupted him.

Kuroko: "Just a moment ago, you asked the senpais' to give the ball to you for the rest of the game. Why did you say that?"

Kagami: "Huh? Well, that's obvious since I'm the only one who stands a chance against Shutoku."

Kuroko: "I see. To an extent I agree with that but I also think you're being selfish."

Pissed off at Kuroko's comment, Kagami lashed out at him, grabbing his shirt and bringing him closer so they were face to face.

Kagami "Then as long as we play nice together you don't care if we lose?! There's no point in playing if we don't win!"

Kuroko: "That's' right but there's also no point if you win it by yourself!"

Surprised that Kuroko had raised his voice at him; Kagami stared at him, eyes wide and unconsciously loosened his grip on the teal player in front of him.

Kuroko: "Even if we do beat Shutoku with your method, if we become a team that can't trust each other because of it, then eventually no one will be happy."

Kagami glared at him and gripped his shirt again.

Kagami: "Don't be so naïve! If we don't win, those are nothing but pretty words!"

Kuroko: "Then what is victory? No matter how many more points you have at the end of the game, if you're not happy with it then that's not victory."

The two players stared at each other in silence, the atmosphere around them tense until Kagami sighed, dropping Kuroko in the process, as he slowly made his way to you.

(Your Pov)

Due to Kuroko's comment from earlier, you were so shocked that you blocked out all of the noise surrounding you.

It was only when you felt the presence of someone in front of you, did you snap out of your thoughts and looked up to stare at the figure.

You: "Kagami?"

Kagami: "I'm sorry."

Surprised at the sudden apology, you stared at him.

Kagami: "I…I don't know why you got so upset back there and I won't ask. In the end it was my fault anyway. That's why I'm sorry; you were right about me thinking like the Generation of Miracles."

No sure what to think, you continued to listen in silence.

Kagami: "I was being selfish and only thought about winning for myself. I didn't think about how you guys felt at all….I can't promise you that I'll never think like that again but if you're willing to, I want you to put your trust in me again. If you do–"

Slowly you noticed him clench his hands into fists, as he looked directly into your eyes. His red eyes shined brightly with the strong, fierce determination that you've come to notice whenever he was being serious.

Kagami: "I'll definitely show you that I'm different from the rest of them!"

Staring wide eyed at Kagami, you were left speechless at his words. It was so compelling that you couldn't bring yourself to look away. Without realizing it, tears started to fall from your eyes.

Equally surprised at the sight of you crying, Kagami took a step back.

Kagami: "Wha? Oi, {Name} are you okay!? Are you hurt anywhere?!"

Not understanding what he meant, you touched your checks, noticing that it was wet.

You: "H-huh? When did I?"

Appearing out of nowhere Kuroko stood beside you.

Kuroko: "Kagami-kun, you're the worst. You just made a girl cry."

Kagami: "K-kuroko! How long have you been there!?"

You blinked and watched as the two males in front you started bickering. Slowly the corners of your mouth formed a smile.

Believing he was at fault, Kagami quickly turned to you.

Kagami: "Err, I'm really sorry if I offended you. Um, if you want I can make it up to you."

Shaking your head, you wiped your tears away.

You: "No, its fine. I just got a bit overwhelmed for a bit."

Making your way to the bench, your dropped your things and turned to them.

You: "I've changed my mind; this game looks more interesting than I thought it did. I think I'll stay for a while."

The two looked at you, surprised at your sudden change in attitude before smiling.

Seeing as the matter was settled, Hyuuga interrupted the three of you.

Hyuuga sighed, "Well, now that everything's been sorted out, the situation hasn't changed. What should we do?"

[AN: Score is 47: 61, Shutoku is winning]

Kuroko turned to him, determination in his eyes.

Kuroko: "Excuse me, there may be one thing we can do. I can only pass the ball but I can take it up another level."

Alarmed, you turned to Kuroko.

You: "Another level? You mean you're going to use THAT? But that can only be–"

Kuroko: "I'm aware of that"

Riko looked at the both of you, confusion all over her face.

Riko: "What's going on? What are you guys talking about?"

You: "Kuroko-kun's saying that he wants to use another special pass."

Riko blinked, "A new pass?"

Hyuuga: "Why haven't you said anything before?"

Kuroko turned to him, "That's because only a few people can catch it. But in his current condition, Kagami-kun may be one of them."

You: "But just passing to Kagami won't be enough. You'll need to completely break free from Takao if you're going to use that."

Kuroko: "I know, that's why we're going to have to use normal passes as well"

You: "Huh? How is that–"

Suddenly it all clicked together and you stared wide eyed at Kuroko, finally understanding what he was planning.

You: "I see, if we do that then we might stand a chance."

You smiled, "Kuroko-kun, you're a genius!"

Kuroko nodded, smiling back.

Interrupting the moment, the referee blew his whistle, signaling the beginning of the last quarter.

Slowly, the guys got up and walked back on court. Rushing up to Izuki, Hyuuga had a little prep talk with him before getting interrupted by Kagami.

Kagami: "Senpai"

Hyuuga stopped and turned around, coming face to face with a nervous looking Kagami.

Kagami: "Sorry about before."

Hyuuga: "Huh? Oh, you mean that? Don't worry about it."

Kagami beamed, looking hopeful but Hyuuga wasn't finished.

Hyuuga: "Is what I'd like to say but the way you phrased it REALLY pissed me off. I'll be sure to hit you later.

Izuki sweat dropped, "Hey, er, we're starting Hyuuga"

Hyuuga sighed, "Well it'll have to wait. We've got ten minutes left so let's give it our best!"

(Seirin) Everyone: "YEAH!"

Referee: "Let the fourth quarter begin!"

(No One's Pov)

Kise blinked, surprised at the Kuroko's appearance, "Wha? Kurokocchi's playing?"

Kasamatsu: "What do they think they're doing? As long as Takao's on court, the invisible kid's no trump card; or do they have some kind of a plan?"

(Your Pov)

With the ball in his hand, Hyuuga tried to dribble closer to the hoop but was stopped with Kimura blocking him.

Quickly looking for someone available, Hyuuga turned to his right and spotted Kuroko who unfortunately was also being blocked. (by Takao)

Frowning at this, Kuroko immediately tried to look for a way to break free. Takao smirked at this.

Takao: 'Even if you play, it'll just be like the first half. No, I can see you even better now.'

With Kuroko being heavily blocked, Hyuuga looked around again and passed to the next person he saw available - Kagami.

Receiving the ball, Kagami quickly dribbled towards the hoop with Midorima trailing closely behind. Taking no chances, Otsubo also moved and stood in front of him.

With two strong players blocking him, it was nearly impossible to for Kagami to score. Knowing this, Kagami did what the two unexpected and passed to Mitobe. Otsubo and Midorima stared at him, surprise written all over their faces, as Mitobe jumped and threw the ball in.

(FW)

Taking the ball, Otsubo turned to look at Kagami briefly.

Otsubo: 'He's not charging in by himself like before.'

Seeing Otsubo with the ball, Midorima started running ahead, readying himself to receive the ball.

Midorima: 'Getting slapped by [Name} and lectured by Kuroko must have cooled his head a bit. But, it makes no difference; you only have a little stamina left.'

Receiving the ball with ease, Midorima quickly moved into position. Immediately you felt restless as you turned to look at Kagami worriedly.

Midorima: 'You cannot stop my shots anymore.'

Narrowing his eyes at Midorima, Kagami quickly ran towards him as fast as he could.

Kagami: 'I might be running low on energy but–'

(Flashback)

With a serious expression on her face, Riko turned to Kagami.

Riko: "Kagami-kun, how many more times can you jump?"

Kagami looked at her, confused, "Jump?"

Hyuuga: "You mean those super jumps that stopped Midorima?"

She nodded, "They push your natural power to the limit, so they're exhausting. On top of that, your body isn't strong enough yet so there's a limit to how many times you can use it in a game."

Kagami: "WHAT!? I can still jump! Any number of times!"

Annoyed at his stubbornness, you smacked his arm,

Kagami: "OW!"

You: "Stop acting tough and just tell us your condition!"

Kagami turned to you, clearly annoyed, "I was just about to before you hit me!"

Riko sighed and shook her head before looking at his feet, assessing his limit.

Riko: "Looks like two's your limit"

Izuki: "Two?"

Hyuuga: "How are we supposed to stop Midorima with two?"

Riko turned to him, "It can't be helped; we'll keep one for the deciding moment of the game, and use the other to stop the first shot of the fourth quarter!"

(End of flashback)

Kagami: "I can still stop you!"

Bending his knees, Kagami mustered as much strength as he could and jumped. Immediately once he was high enough, he smacked the ball out of Midorima's hands.

Not expecting this, Midorima started at him, wide eyed.

Midorima: 'What!? He can still jump? But I know he's almost at his limit. Doesn't he intend to save anything for the end?!'

Quickly grabbing the ball, Hyuuga passed to Izuki, who immediately jumped and threw the ball in.

[AN: Score is 51:61, Seirin is ten points behind]

You darted your eyes towards the score, "A ten point difference."

Riko sighed in relief and sat down on the bench.

Furihata: "Coach! Are you sure we should've used our first of the two so early?"

Riko turned to him, "It's a bluff"

First years: "What!?"

Riko: "Starting now, we can barely cover Midorima-kun normally, so we can't stop him if he makes any shots. However, Midorima-kun won't attempt to shoot as long as we make him believe Kagami-kun still has those unbelievable jumps left in him."

You: "That's true. At the very least, we should be able to reduce the number of shots he takes."

Riko nodded before directing her eyes to Kuroko, "We're counting on you, Kuroko-kun"

Following her gaze, you also looked at Kuroko, who was currently staring face to face with Takao.

You stared at him worriedly, 'Your plan better work'

(No One's Pov)

Takao smirked, "Looks like they're really counting on you, but no matter what you try I'll always stop you. You can't escape my hawk eye!"

Hyuuga stared at the two.

Hyuuga: "Without any blind spots, your misdirection won't work against Takao. So what are you going to do Kuroko?"

Izuki: "Actually, it's probably not completely ineffective against him"

Hyuuga turned to him, "What?"

Izuki: "Takao's hawk eyes' field of vision is so wide that he can see the entire court. That's why he can continue to watch Kuroko even if his attention is directed elsewhere."

You: "So instead of directing attention away from himself, he'll use the opposite of misdirection and intentionally draw Takao's attention!"

Feeling a sudden chill, Takao turned to his right, noticing Kuroko right beside him.

Takao: 'Was he always this close?'

Izuki: "The reason why Kuroko kept making passes even after they were being blocked was to make Takao focus on him. Once you do that–"

You smirked, "Disappearing from his gaze is a piece of cake!"

True to his word, Kuroko slowly moved away from Takao and disappeared from his vision.

Takao widened his eyes, "WHAT!? I lost sight of him!? You're kidding"

Takao began to look around frantically, 'Wait, even if I can't find Kuroko, I still know Kagami's location. As long as I'm able to get between the ball and Kagami– '

With the ball in his hand, Kuroko stared at him.

Kuroko: "I won't let you. Up until now, I've only changed the direction of the ball, but this pass; will increase the ball's speed!"

Readying his hand, Kuroko swiftly let go of the ball and punched it as hard as he could towards Kagami. Due to the ball's rapid speed, Takao was unable to touch it, allowing Kagami to receive it with ease.

Immediately you sighed in relief as Takao stared from Kuroko to Kagami.

Takao: 'What's with that pass!? He practically punched the ball! How did he even catch that!?"

With the ball in his hand, Kagami prepared to dribble closer to the hoop but stopped, noticing that Midorima was right in front of him.

Kagami narrowed his eyes thinking back to what Riko said on his limit.

Kagami: 'I know, but if I don't make something happen here…'

Left with no choice, Kagami bent his knees and jumped as high as could. Almost immediately Midorima jumped after.

Midorima: "I definitely won't let you through!"

With Midorima in the air, it was harder to shoot but despite the odds, Kagami managed to squeeze through, forcefully dunking the ball through the hoop.

Midorima stared at him, wide eyed in shock while the referee blew his whistle and the crowd cheered wildly.

Audience: "That was amazing! What was that?!"

(No One's Pov)

Kise stared at Kagami, his expression just as shocked as Midorima's.

Kise: "He did it; he finally surpassed Midorima. Not only that," he directed his gaze to look at Kuroko, "that was the pass that only the Generation of Miracles could catch during middle school"

Kasamatsu crossed his arms, "You could argue that wasn't the best time to force a dunk. I mean, there's not much point to dunking anyway"

Kise: "Kagamicchi sure loves showing off"

Kasamatsu turned to him, "So do you"

Kise smiled sheepishly, "Well you kinda have to, if you want to get noticed by {Name}-chan."

Kasamatsu signed, "Honestly, I feel sorry for that girl. But at any rate, that dunk should have taken all of Kagami's strength away. I wonder how Seirin will manage."

(Your Pov)

Just like Kasamatsu has predicated, it took almost all of Kagami's strength to jump and barely stand. Knowing this, Kagami quickly ran up to Kuroko.

Kagami: "Kuroko"

Kuroko turned to him.

Kagami: "It sucks but the coach was right. I don't think I can jump anymore. I'm going to have to trick Midorima into thinking I can still cover him. I don't really want to say this but, the rest is up to you."

Kuroko nodded, "Sure"

(Mysterious Pov)

(Meanwhile….)

At a certain gym, a dark, tanned male was lying down on the floor, in darkness, bored stiff.

Unknown male: "Ugh, I'm so tired. I don't even want to move, maybe I'm getting old."

Suddenly another figure entered the gym, surprising the male with their presence.

Unknown female: "Ah! I thought you'd be here"

The male turned his head around, coming face to face with a pink haired girl with a slight frown on her face.

Unknown female: "Did you fake being sick to skip another game?"

The male scoffed, "We'll win anyway. It's too much work"

Upon hearing his answer, the girl's frown deepened, "Sheesh! Anyway, I thought you'd want to know that Tetsu-kun and Midorin are playing against each other right now."

Unknown male: "Is that so?"

The girl smiled, "Maybe Tetsu-kun will win. After all he's the man I fell in love with."

Unknown Male: "We'll see. You never know until the game's over"

Unknown female: "What?"

Unknown male: "They're both strong players. They did take the middle school championship title for three years in a row."

Unknown female: "Hm~"

A sudden silence surrounded the two, ending the conversation until the girl opened her mouth to speak.

Unknown female: "Aren't you going to ask about her?"

The male frowned slightly, though it was hidden due to the darkness of the gym.

The girl turned to him, "You want to see her, don't you?"

Again, a sudden silence surrounded the two until the male smirked, an image of a certain (ex)-girlfriend coming to mind.

Unknown male: "We'll run into each other eventually."


End file.
